


Spying on your Employees is highly recommended

by Murmeloni



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmeloni/pseuds/Murmeloni
Summary: Rhys is thrilled when Henderson asks him to sit in on a meeting with the CEO of Hyperion, aka Handsome Jack himself, only to realize the Department Head wants him to lie to his idols face... Needless to say, Rhys is not happy.Or:Jack likes to show up late to meetings. If you ask his employees (except Rhys) they'll tell you it's because he's an asshole who likes to flaunt his power... But if you ask Jack? Well Jack will tell you, how much dirt he gets on his little worker bees by listening in on their conversations - especially when he lets them stew for an hour or two...
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Spying on your Employees is highly recommended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, english is not my first language, so it would be awesome if you could point out any mistakes or things that don't make sense.  
> Thanks!

Today is finally the day. Today, after two years on Helios, Rhys is going to meet Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion, self-proclaimed Hero and Rhys' idol. That man is everything Rhys wants to be. And yes, he can be... extremely violent, but the universe is a violent place, so Rhys guesses it's only fitting.  
"Are you ready, bro?" Vaughn asks him, grabbing his key-card from the little bowl next to their front door and shooting Rhys a concerned look. Ever since Vaughn found out his best bro is going to have a meeting with Jack, he's been acting like Rhys already has one foot in the grave. He's being way too nice, paying for lunches and doing the dishes and always making sure Rhys is comfortable. With everyone else Rhys would love that sort of pampering, but he needs his best bro to be his reality-check and tell him, when he's being an idiot. Which is often. "Ready as I'll ever be." Rhys replies and follows Vaughn out the door. He is trying not to show just how nervous he is, gripping his hands behind his back to hide just how badly they are shaking. Contrary to popular belief, Rhys is not delusional. He knows there is a very real chance he is going to die today. Knows that the man he adores might just be the one to murder him. But Rhys supposes that is just life. And maybe that is a very fucked up thing to think, but he is working for Hyperion - being fucked up is kind of a requirement at this point.

Vaughn walks with him all the way to the elevator in the middle of the Hub of Heroism, that will bring Rhys straight to the fifty-first floor where all the conference rooms are located. When the doors ding open, Rhys turns around and holds up his fist for Vaughn. "Wish me luck, bro." he says, but instead of fist-bumping him, Vaughn wraps his arms around Rhys and hugs him so hard, he's afraid his ribs might actually crack puncture his lungs. Vaughn really needs to moderate that freakish strength of his. "I'm gonna be super mad at you, if you die, bro. Just so you know. Like, shooting-your-sock-collection-out-into-space-mad. So, you better come back." Vaughn warns, voice shaking slightly, before finally letting Rhys breathe again. Rhys smiles down at his bestest of bros. "Just for even thinking about harming my sock-babies you're doing the dishes for the rest of the month." he answers and finally enters the elevator behind him. Through the glass-front, he can see Vaughn still standing in the Hub, watching the elevator car disappear. When he can no longer see his friend, Rhys turns around and checks himself over in the mirror, that takes up the back wall of the car and straightens his now slightly rumpled clothes. He heard rumors Jack once shot someone for having a stain on his shirt, so he would rather not take any chances. But Rhys really thinks he's picked the perfect outfit for the occasion. Not only are the black pinstripe-pants professional and expensive-looking, they also frame his ass perfectly and make his legs seem even longer. The matching jacket and vest accentuate his slim waist and the Hyperion-yellow buttons not only match his cybernetic arm, but also show off his company pride. Plus, all that black makes the blue of his ECHO eye even more vibrant. So at least he's not going to be murdered for his outfit. He hopes.

As the automated voice announces Rhys' stop, he straightens his jacked one more time, before exiting the car and quickly making his way to conference room 1A. When Rhys reaches his destination - a full forty-five minutes early - he doesn't expect anyone to already be in the room. So when he opens the door and nearly crashes into Saul Henderson, Senior Vice President of the Hyperion Securities Propaganda and also his boss, he's more than a little stunned. "There you are, Rhys! I was staring to think you wouldn't show!" Henderson barks and Rhys has to bite back any comments he might have to that, because he kind of wants to keep his job. So all he does is give a quick apology, but even that gets interrupted. "Let me see your report." Henderson demands and holds out his hand expectantly. For a moment, Rhys just stares at him a little, because really? Did Henderson believe Rhys' cybernetics were just for show? "I only have a digital copy, Sir." he explains and makes a vague gesture towards his face (with his cybernetic arm), indicating his eye and neural port. Hendersons expression darkens a little and Rhys half expects to be thrown out of the room and loosing his chance to be in his idols presence, but Henderson just growls "Send. It. To. Me." through clenched teeth. Before Rhys can respond, he turns around and stalks to the conference table on top of which his ECHO device is placed face down. Rhys quickly complies and forwards his report to Henderson, before finally entering the room fully, closing the door behind himself. He takes the seat next to Henderson, expecting the man to go over the report together with him, but the his boss doesn't acknowledge Rhys at all. He is already staring down at his ECHO and typing away on it angrily. Which makes Rhys a little nervous, but angry is kind of Hendersons default state, to be honest, so he tries not to think too much about it.

The next forty-two minutes (yes, Rhys is counting) are spent with Henderson furiously typing away on his ECHO device and Rhys fidgeting nervously on the very uncomfortable chair next to him, increasingly feeling like he missed some very important memo. At ten on the dot, so the exact time the meeting with Handsome Jack is supposed to start, Henderson finally turns around to Rhys and fixes him with the most venomous look he has ever been on the receiving end of. Rhys anxiety only gets worse and when his boss slaps his hand down on the table in front of them, he nearly jumps out of his skin. "Are you trying to get both of us killed, you idiot?!" Henderson all but shouts directly into Rhys' face. "You are behind on several projects, Rhys! What the hell are you thinking?!" Frowning, Rhys wipes the spit off of his face and takes a look at the projects Henderson marked on his ECHO. What the hell? He is not late on any of his projects. Rhys is never late. Ever. And the projects indicated by his boss are no exception. "Sir, with all due respect," he starts, keeping his voice carefully neutral "I am not behind on my work. You forwarded those projects to me a week ago and the due-date you set was next friday. I can show you the message." Hendersons mine darkens further and the vein on his temple starts to pop, making him look severely constipated. "You are not weaseling out of this, Rhys. This is unacceptable. There are going to be serious consequences." But it just isn't possible. Rhys always keeps track of his work, he is never late and thanks to his ECHO eye he never forgets his deadlines. Which only leaves one option. "Did you give me those projects late on purpose?" Rhys asks, anger creeping into his voice now. "Why?" Henderson lets out an aggravated sigh and, steepling his fingers, levels Rhys with an angry glare. "Here is how this is going to go, Rhys." he beginns with forced calm "You are going to take responsibility and explain to Handsome Jack why you fucked up." Rhys scoffs. "I have your message saved. I can just show Handsome Jack, that you gave me the work late and set the wrong deadline. I am not going to be your scape goat." At this Henderson barks out a laugh. "Oh, boy! How stupid are you?! Do you really think I became Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda without knowing how to play this game? You are behind on your projects, despite me reminding you repeatedly of their importance and now you are going to explain yourself to the CEO. Maybe you should check the messages again." Henderson leans back in his chair and aims a mean smile at Rhys. With a frightening sense of foreboding, Rhys opens his palm-display and accesses his messages.

Rhys has to read the text several times, because he can't believe this is really happening. "You hacked the system?" he asks, more to himself, too stunned for a moment to fully comprehend the situation. Because his first meeting with Handsome Jack might just be his last. Is going to be his last. Because his boss fucked up. Because he is trying to lie about it. For a few minutes he just sits there and stares at the fake messages Henderson planted, but after a while he can't contain himself any longer and he starts to laugh. Full-bodied and loud. A part of Rhys' mind can acknowledge that he sounds positively unhinged, but he doesn't care. "Do you really think this is going to work?" he asks Henderson, barely able to keep the mirth from his voice. "Because I'm not going to lie to Handsome Jack and even if he kills me anyway you are not going to survive either. I'm making sure of that." Rhys doesn't know where his courage comes from, but it probably has to do with him dying today no matter what he does.

"I will tell Jack about what you did, because this isn't just about you forgetting to assign work. There is more to this." he says with conviction, looking Henderson in the eyes and trying to convey how much he means it.

Henderson just shakes his head, as if Rhys is a particularly dense child. "Do you honestly think, Handsome Jack is going to believe you, an insignificant code monkey, over me?" he asks and Rhys just snorts. "Do you really think Handsome Jack doesn't know what's going on in his own company? That man is brilliant. He's a genius. He knows everything that's going on on his spacestation. He will know you're full of it." he retorts, but that just really seems to crack Henderson up. "Oh Rhys." he laughs "Handsome Jack is not as smart and powerful as you disgusting little fanboys like to think." Henderson sneers. "He is a pompous ass that doesn't deserve the power he has. He owes all of his success to people like me! So what if I change the deadlines around and reassign the projects to get him to grant more funding?" his boss is leaning into Rhys' space threateningly, but Rhys refuses to back down. "Do you really think your the first employee I had to sacrifice? I've been doing this for years and Jack has never noticed. Why would he start now?" with another laugh and a shake of his head, Henderson leans back in his chair. Rhys' head is spinning. So all of this is about embezzling money from Hyperion. He is being thrown under the bus so that Henderson can get some extra cash. "I'm not going to let you lie to Handsome Jack." Rhys says again, his voice getting louder. "You're a traitorous piece of shit, Henderson and you are not getting away with this!"

He doesn't know how he is going to do it, but Rhys has to get Jack to believe him. Otherwise he is not only going to die, but his illoyal, traitorous piece of shit of a boss would just be able to continue stealing from Hyperion and Rhys hates that almost as much as his impending doom. Maybe a little more, because Rhys is just weird like that. As Rhys is opening his mouth - to say what he isn't sure, probably to yell at his boss some more for being a traitor - the door to the conference room flies open and hits the wall with a loud bang. Rhys whirls around so fast he nearly falls out of his chair.

In the doorway stands none other than Handsome Jack himself, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a sharp smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he asks, clutching one hand to his chest dramatically. Rhys has to grab the table for support to keep himself from screaming, or fainting, or both. "Don't stop on my account, kiddo, it's not like we scheduled this meeting or something." Jack continues and Rhys realizes, that Jack is looking at him. Handsome Jack is looking directly at him and this is how Rhys dies and he can't get any air into his lungs anymore and Jack is still staring at him, slowly raising an eyebrow and Rhys has to pinch himself with his cybernetic arm, hard, to keep himself from spiraling into a full-blown panic attack.

"Today, kitten, and use your words. What the heck is going on in here?" the CEO growls and before Rhys can answer, Henderson starts to interject. "Sir, I can explain. Rhys here-" Just one look from Jack shuts him up so fast Rhys can hear his teeth click together.

When Jack looks back at Rhys, he takes a deep breath and tries to get it all out at once. It's not like he has much to lose. He's dying either way. "Mr. Henderson apparently embezzles money from Hyperion by manipulating projects and he only brought me to this meeting so that he can blame me for fuc- messing up" Rhys corrects himself quickly, remembering Handsome Jacks dislike for swearing and hopes the little smile the CEO gives him at that is a good sign. "He even hacked into the system to change the messages he sent to me." Rhys' voice is shaking with anger and fear, but he pushes on. "I was just yelling at him for being a disloyal, traitorous jerk, when you came in." he finishes and then quickly adds a "Sir" at the end. But sadly, Rhys thinks, Henderson is right. Why should Jack believe a Middle Manager over the Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda? "Got anything to add to that, Henderson?" Jack asks, his eyes never leaving Rhys. While Henderson starts sputtering about how Rhys is just trying to get his job and climb the corporate ladder, Jack slowly rounds the table until he is standing directly behind Henderson and Rhys, so that both men have to crane their necks to look at him. And when Rhys looks up, Jack is still staring at him and- Wait. Is Handsome Jack checking him out?! Rhys could swear, that the CEOs gaze is fixated on the bit of his tattoo that is showing on his neck. But that would be ridiculous. Jack is probably just thinking about strangling Rhys. And why does the image of Jacks toned hands wrapped around his throat do funny things to Rhys' stomach? Fidgeting in his chair, he listens to Hendersons escalating excuses and how it is Rhys who fucked up and not him and a little ball of despair lodges itself in Rhys' chest. Henderson actually sounds convincing. If he didn't know better, Rhys would believe him too. It doesn't help, that Jacks unreadable gaze never leaves Rhys'. It's only making his fidgeting worse, which probably makes him look guilty as hell.

When Henderson is starting to repeat himself, Jack holds up a hand to shut the man up and finally looks away from Rhys. But he doesn't say anything. He is just standing there, hands on his hips, staring at Henderson. The silence streches und now Henderson is starting to fidget too. Trying to distract himself, Rhys slowly swivels his chair a little, angling it so that he can keep his eyes on Jack more easily. It gives him something to focus on. And yes, Rhys is going to use the last remaining minutes of his life to ogle Handsome Jack. Sue him. The man really deserves that handsome moniker. He's the most beautiful man Rhys has ever seen - in real life and on the ECHO net. If these are his final moments, at least he gets to be close to his idol and - Rhys can finally admit - slight obsession.

Suddenly one of Jacks hands lands heavily on his right shoulder and starts gently kneading the tense muscle. Rhys lets out an undignified squeak, his head snapping up so fast he is surprised his neck doesn't protest. His eyes meet Jacks and the man smiles? Rhys feels his knees turn to jell-o. What the hell is going on?

"What do you say, princess? Strangulation? A shot to the head? A trip to R&D?" his voice is so smooth and sexy. It's even better in person, than it is in the daily announcements. Rhys has to suppress a shiver and focus on the mans words. Because they are not great. Apparently, Rhys gets to choose how he dies. And that is oddly... considerate? Rhys is so fucked in the head for actually thinking that.

"I mean there are so many options here." The childlike excitement is clear on Jacks face while he talks casually about murder and Rhys really doesn't have an excuse for finding it so endearing. 

And the answer he gives Jack should probably land him in a straight jacket. "Strangulation sounds...uh... nice?" he squeaks and Jacks little smile grows into a full grin.

And Rhys? Well Rhys kind of falls instantly in love with that smile. He so needs therapy. Well, he would, if he wasn't about to be murdered. Jacks hand, which has been resting on his shoulder the whole time, moves to his neck, thumb tracing over the rapidly beating pulse there and Rhys has to fight the urge to close his eyes. He really wants to watch Jack. Which, again, really fucked up. His breathing picks up and as Jack starts to lean down towards Rhys, who can't suppress the shudder this time. Jack, of course, notices. "Don't worry, princess" he says, his lips so close to Rhys' ear he can feel the mans breath on his skin. Pure want floods Rhys' veins, making him dizzy. Apparently his body didn't get the memo that he is about to die a horrible death. When Jack chuckles, Rhys is unable to contain a needy little sound. "I'm gonna make it quick, sweetcheeks, and then Jack is going to take care of you." Jack whispers, something predatory in his voice. Rhys doesn't know if this is a threat or a promise, but at this point he doesn't really care. Because Jacks fingers are still slowly stroking the sensetive skin of his throat, while Jacks mouth starts ghosting from Rhys' ear, over his cheek, all the way to his lips. Rhys hasn't fully comprehended Jacks words, too preoccupied with the soft caress of the CEOs mouth, and when the Jack finally presses his lips to Rhys' in a gentle kiss, Rhys forgets about everything else. Because, Wow. Rhys really doesn't mind death by strangulation, if it means he gets to kiss Handsome Jack.

Unfortunately the kiss only lasts a few seconds, before Jack is pulling back and Rhys can't help the sound of protest he makes. Jack laughs and gives Rhys' cheek an affectionate pat. His other hand falls away from Rhys' throat, as he straightens up again. "I am so gonna enjoy this." he says gleefully, winks at Rhys and turns towards Henderson. Rhys briefly wonders, if lack of oxygen could make him hallucinate Jack wrapping his hands around Hendersons neck and strangling the Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda, but he quickly dismisses the thought. Because let's be real, if Rhys was hallucinating in his last moments, it would definitely be about Jack kissing him some more. Maybe this time with tongue.

So Rhys watches on, feeling oddly disconnected from himself, while Jack strangles the life out of a man. He is taunting Henderson,

"Oh c'mon! At least fight back a little bit! Make this interesting!"

wearing a smile on his face and even laughing out loud, when the older mans hands start to scratch at Jacks wrists, uselessly trying to pry the fingers loose. The only thought that consciously enters Rhys' mind is how beautiful Jack looks, how powerful and how he really wants the man to bend him over the table right now and use him. Judging by the startled sound, that leaves Jacks throat and the incredulous - but heated - look he throws Rhys way, Rhys actually said all that out loud.

While keeping his fingers firmly wrapped around Hendersons throat, Jack gives Rhys a slow once over. "I mean, that can be arranged, pumpkin, but I kinda wanted to buy you dinner first." Rhys can feel himself flush a deep shade of red, all the way to the tips of his ears. This really shouldn't be doing it for him, but Rhys can't deny it. Handsome Jack believed him over Henderson. His idol is punishing the man, who tried to get Rhys killed and on top of that, he is definitely flirting with Rhys. The gurgling sounds leaving Hendersons mouth, finally start to fade and the mans movements grow sluggish. "Dinner sounds good." Rhys manages, voice a little rough with arousal and Jack throws him that heart-stopping grin again. "It's a date, Rhysie." he says and Rhys has enough self-awareness to know just how royally stupid he is for going out with someone like Handsome Jack. Someone, who is clearly insane and violent. But nobody ever said Rhys was entirely sane either. And looking at Jacks smiling, stupidly handsome face, Rhys knows he would most likely do anything to keep Jack looking at him like that. Jepp. Rhys is so screwed.

Jack lets go of Hendersons throat and immediately the body falls like a sack of potatoes, hitting first the table and then slowly sliding down to the floor. Rhys swallows, looks at the dead form of his former boss. At those sightless, bloodshot eyes that stare up at him accusingly. Rhys knows he should feel bad, be horrified or something, but honestly? Rhys doesn't feel any of that. He isn't sorry Henderson's dead. Everybody knows not to mess with Jack, so in his mind, Henderson kind of brought this on himself. Plus he essentially tried to get Rhys killed. Kind of a dick move.

Suddenly Jacks hand is waving obnoxiously close to Rhys' face. "You still in there, princess? You're not like traumatised or somethin', right? Cause that would be super annoying, right now. I have plans for you, you know."

Rhys turns his head up to look at the CEO and rolls his eyes. He's not really sure where he gets the confidence from, but he's pretty sure Jack won't kill him for it. Maybe. "I was just thinking about Hendersons job. Specifically who's going to be doing it in the future." he says and Jack raises an eyebrow at him. Rhys shrugs. "I mean, meeting you was awesome, obviously, but I kinda don't wanna have my future boss try to get you to murder me, so that he can steal from the company." that get's an amused snort out of Jack.

"Well, it would be super weird if that happened again, seeing as you're gonna be doing Hendersons job."

Rhys can feel his face transform into a very unattractive gawk, but he is unable to rein it in. He can't have heard that right. "Come again?" he asks and like a switch being flipped, Jacks anger is there. He crowds into Rhys' space, hands grabbing the back of his chair with a murderous expression on his masked face. He leans forward, so close, that their noses are almost touching. "I hate repeating myself, kitten, and I hate people who make me repeat myself. Capisce?" he growls and Rhys nods frantically.

"Sorry!" he squeaks "I just- I didn't expect that. I mean, how do you know if I even deserve the promotion?" Jacks face darkens further, the fake leather of the chair creaking ominously. Rhys really needs to work on his brain to mouth filter, he decides, because at this point he is just digging his own grave. It was going so well, too. Why the fuck did he have to ruin it? He forces himself to meet Jacks eyes and quickly tries again. "It's not that I don't want that promotion! I do! I really really do. I just didn't think that.... Well I just didn't think." he finishes lamely, too embarrassed to finish that sentence. "Didn't think I know what work you do? That it?" Jack snorts and abruptly let's go of Rhys. He turns around and heads for the conference room doors.

"You've said it yourself, Rhys, I know everything about everyone on this spacestation." he throws over his shoulder, tone derisive, as his long strides carry him out of the room.

Rhys... Well, Rhys is fucking confused. Between thinking he is going to die, to being kissed by the object of his obsession, getting promoted, thinking he is going to die (again), only to be abruptly left alone at the end of it all. It's a lot. And it leaves Rhys weirdly disappointed, that Jack simply left. He wants to kiss the man again. Maybe get to know him better. And he really, really wants that date. Because - and that cannot be stressed enough - Rhys is fucked in the head.

Having no reason to stay in the conference room any longer, he gets up and swiftly makes his exit. Well, it's probably for the best that Jack left, he thinks on his way to the elevator. With Rhys' inability to shut up and his tendency to put his foot in his mouth, chances are, he wouldn't survive that date anyway. So why is he still disappointed? Sighing, he presses the call button and decides he's just going to forget Jack ever uttered the word 'date'. It was probably a heat of the moment, murder-boner type of situation anyway.

Just as the doors slide open, a private message notification pops up on Rhys' ECHO eye. He is just about to dismiss it, when he sees the user-ID of the sender is hj69. Heart pounding, Rhys steps into the elevator car and opens the message.

_2nite, Overlook Bar, 8 o'clock._

_Don't b l8._

_Wear smth. pretty. xoxo_

Rhys feels his face split into a huge grin, that only gets wider, when another message notification pops up. This time on his work account. It's from HR, congratulatig him on his new position and informing him about his new duties as Vice President of Securities Propaganda. Rhys reads the message maybe four times, all the while grinning like a crazy person. He knows that, because at several stops people start to get on the elevator, only to quickly back out again when they look at his face, repeatedly pressing the button to close the doors. But Rhys doesn't care, because he got promoted. And more importantly: he has a date with the man of his dreams. Handsome Jack. Quickly making his way through the Hub of Heroism and to another set of elevators that will bring him up to his new office, Rhys opens his personal messages again and types out a quick reply to Jack.

_It's a date. <3 _

_Thx for the promotion. xoxo_


End file.
